vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Courage
Summary Courage is the main protagonist of the show of the same name. After his parents were sent into space by a deranged vet, he was found by Muriel, who lives in the middle of nowhere, with her husband, Eustace Bagge. As creepy things show up in Nowhere, it's up to Courage to save his new home. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to 7-B, goes up to High 5-A. 4-C at his peak Name: Courage Origin: Courage the Cowardly Dog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High. Reformed himself after being turned into hairspray), Immortality (Type 3), Preparation (Usually makes complex plans, weapons and traps within a short amount of time. Outwits his enemies on a regular basis and is an expert at disguising himself), Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation (seen here), Sound Manipulation via screaming (His screams are strong enough to severely injure ears, stun people, make his surroundings shake and crumble, send people underground, and destroy his house), BFR (His screams can send people underground), Status Effect Inducement (His screams can stun people to the point where they can't move), Toon Force, Life Support, Stealth Mastery, Shapeshifting, Dimensional Storage, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and harm ghosts), Mind Manipulation and Transmutation with yo-yo (Can make people think they're a different thing or snap them out of a hypnosis; can hypnotize people and turn them into a small, weak animal. Can also use Transmutation with the ray gun), Empathic Manipulation with Happy Plums, Flight, Surface Scaling (can run on walls and ceilings), Summoning (Has frequently called for assistance from Mr. Mouse; can call other dogs for help), Teleportation, Large Size (Type 1) and Transformation (Can turn into a Kangaroo Monster, which greatly increases his size), Earth Manipulation with Instant Quick Sand, Body Control, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing. He can use his sense of smell to properly find things, and he could hear a man snoring, who was far away and at the highest tower in his castle), Martial Arts (Faced the Chicken from Outer Space in a sword duel. Fought a martial artist in a one-on-one fight), Can redirect attacks by breathing it in and out, Explosion Manipulation via explosives (TNT sticks and dynamite), Astral Projection Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ to City level (Ran all the way to the sun's core), goes up to Dwarf Star level (Can fight those who can hurt him). Star level at his peak (Held a star. Screamed loud enough to shatter the sun) Speed: Relativistic (Ran from the sun's surface to the sun's core) with Massively FTL+ reactions (Pedaled and piloted a ship that flew from the Sun to the Earth in a very short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of lifting a blue whale over his head. Was able to uproot a large tree and carry it on his back. Can lift Eustace’s truck over his head without any trouble. Tore a large metal door off a wall and crushed it. Effortlessly lifted up The God Bone and swung it around), at most Stellar (Held a star with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Class TJ to Class PJ, goes up to Class XGJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Survived being in the core of the sun. Took being launched across the planet) to City level (Regularly takes hits from Eustace), goes up to Dwarf Star level (Survived going through the moon and hit back to the Earth by an alien capable of hitting a huge meteor with a tennis racket). Star level at his peak. Toon Force and Regeneration make him hard to kill Stamina: Extremely high (Quickly dug through 1,000 years of dirt without stopping and wasn't exhausted afterwards. Survived many curbstomp battles, like the ones against Mecha Courage and all of his enemies, as well as other situations such as traveling to several countries within a matter of seconds and constantly being strangled) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with weapons. Thousands of kilometers with preparation (made an invention that sucked the Statue of Liberty all the way to Kansas). Stellar with screams. Standard Equipment: Yo-yo, explosives (TNT sticks and dynamites), Instant Quick Sand, Happy Plums, plunger gun, flashlight, slingshot, chainsaw, nail bat, drill, gas mask. Always carries a whale, an accordion and an anchor with him. Much more with hammerspace. Can also carry a ray gun Intelligence: Gifted (He can speak English coherently despite being a dog, and solved most, if not all of the problems in the show within a reasonable amount of time, which normally requires outwitting villains who are occasionally clever. Can also infiltrate highly-secure areas with minimal planning and tools at times. He can tell when something is bad and when something bad is about to happen. It is extremely difficult to trick him or catch him off-guard since he is always alert. Is a talented painter, as he made a replica of the Mona Lisa within a matter of seconds. Can quickly build contraptions and tools that help him in situations. Knows how to play the piano, tuba, violin, and other musical instruments. Is a licensed therapist, expert puzzle solver, skilled dancer, and hypnotist) Weaknesses: Courage is a coward to the point of being scared of his own shadow on occasion. However, he is capable of overcoming it for the ones he loves. His critical thinking and speaking skills fall apart when in a panic, leaving him prone to screaming, running, and speaking in gibberish instead of confronting the problem directly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Life Support Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Summoners Category:Animals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Giants Category:Transformation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Body Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Astral Projection Users